Repairs
by TheOutlawOutcast
Summary: After arriving in Atlas, Yang needs to repair her arm. Blake tries to help. Light and amusing. Enjoy!


**Got this idea from watching a scene from the first Iron Man movie. Thought it would be humorous applied to Yang and Blake. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy. Grammar mistakes are my own.**

Yang sat in her room courtesy of Ironwood, mechanical arm laid across the desk with her mini toolbox opened next to her. She looked at the damage she received from Adam's sword. Scratches damaged the paint and the plating had been torn away in two places leaving the circuitry exposed. She would need to bend the metals back together and fuse them together as a temporary fix until she was able to find somewhere suitable for proper repairs. She began going through her motor sensory routine, checking to see what needed fixing. Her scroll ran a diagnostic, making several indications concerning repair. She let out a hum as her eyes read over the results on her scroll.

A tentative knock on the door caught her attention.

"It's open." She called over her shoulder as she began opening the panels of her arm.

Blake walked in quietly, shutting the door behind her. She made her way over and sat down on the bed, amber eyes curiously watching Yang work on her arm.

"Is the damage bad?" Blake asked in concern, guilt formed at the back of her mind.

"Well, it'll take an hour or so to fix temporarily but that's alright." Yang smiled back, offering reassurance.

Yang noticed Blake's cat ears happily perk at the comforting news. As the blonde worked, Blake went over to her bag on the floor next to Yang's and grabbed a book before returning to her spot on the bed. Both partners enjoyed the comfortable silence, being together.

The silence was occasionally filled with the tinkering of tools, the hum or buzz of a working part, or a squeak of a screw. Blake finished reading another chapter of her book before looking over at Yang, watching as the blonde ran another diagnostic with her scroll. She tried flexing her prosthetic hand, a loud graining was heard. The blonde frowned as she opened the panel again to check the wiring, muttering a curse as she located the problem.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked as she got up to take a closer look at the arm.

Yang sighed softly as she began rooting through the wiring, "I damaged my core function a little, if I can't fix it, I'll be walking around and breaking everything I try to touch. Took me weeks to finally pick up a glass without breaking it." She finished with a chuckle.

Blake frowned in worry, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Yang looked at her before smiling, "How small are your hands?"

Blake looked confused but held out her hands for her partner to see. Yang looked at them with a critical eye before nodding. The blonde pulled up another chair next to her and motioned for Blake to sit down on her right side.

"Okay, there is an exposed wire coming into contact with the surrounding paneling and quite frankly is causing a bit of pain to my nerve receptors." Yang explained carefully as she placed the necessary tools next to Blake's hands.

"Yang I don't know about this. Maybe we should-" Blake was looking worried.

"No, no, no, you're fine. You are the most skilled and capable person I have ever met. You are never one to back down from a challenge." Yang assured comfortingly.

Blake hesitantly picked up the tools, carefully working her way through the wires and bolts. She searched for the damaged wire.

"Ok the orange wire, you got it?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Okay now gently pull it away from the surrounding panel, and don't let it touch-"

A loud alarm rang from Yang's scroll and a shout of pain left her lips as the orange wire came into contact with an artificial nerve receptor.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Blake apologized quickly as she held the wire away from the receptor.

"On the way out. I was trying to tell you, don't let it make contact with anything on the way out." Yang explained with a grimace, taking a deep breath.

Blake began pulling on the wire again slowly.

"Now when you pull it out don't pull out the-"

Blake pulled the wire completely out, an alarm sounding from Yang's scroll. Blake panicked as she read the scroll alarm.

"The fuse at the end of it." Yang finished painfully. "Okay I was not expecting you to do that." She grimaced in discomfort.

"I'm sorry! I-" Blake tried to apologize as she attempted to put it back in.

"No don't put it back in."

"Sorry! What's wrong?"

"Well you just disabled the core circuit plate from my bracket stump that connects to the rest of my arm and now my aura is going into shock from the over stimulation to my nerves." Yang explained carefully, eyes closed tightly in pain.

"What!? I thought you said this was safe!" Blake cried out in alarm.

"Never mind that, here take this" Yang had the replacement wire and gave it to Blake "You gotta switch it out really quick."

"Okay, okay. I'm going to make this okay." Blake repeated hastily.

Blake took the wire carefully, using the tools to place it back exactly where it needed to go. She plugged it into the fuse before connecting it to the core plate.

"Ok attach that to the fuse of the baseplate, then connect it to the core." Yang said softly, her left hand flexing into a fist from the discomfort.

A startled yell fell from the blondes lips as Blake completed the repair, the scroll stopped beeping in alarm as it showed the successful completement of the repair.

Blake was breathing shakily as Yang securely closed and sealed the panels, screwing the tiny pieces back into place. The faunus shakily placed her tools down in front of her as Yang tested out the mobility of her arm. Making a fist several times and rotating the wrist, lastly checking the joint function. Satisfied the blonde then turned and smiled at her partner.

"Was that so hard. That was fun right?" Yang smiled with a chuckle.

"Are you okay?" Blake whispered shakily, small smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah, I feel much better. Are you okay?" Yang reassured with a laugh, leaning forward to look into amused amber eyes.

"Don't ever, ever, ever, ask me do that again." Blake said with a smile as she punched the blonde lightly in the chest.

Yang smiled as she wrapped her arms around the faunus in a hug, placing a grateful kiss to her forehead. Pulling away slightly Blake reached a hand up to cup the blonde's cheek. Yang leaned into the tender touch, placing a kiss to the soft palm of the brunettes' hand. Blake pulled her closer as their lips connected in a chaste kiss.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Blake asked once more.

Yang laughed, "Blake I'm fine, really."

The two laughed, simply entertained at the situation that had passed, grateful to have little moments of laughter and happiness.


End file.
